


Sweet Whispers

by DaniaDarry17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crush, FUCK, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Zayn and Louis, gays, highschool, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaDarry17/pseuds/DaniaDarry17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"love everything about him, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly, I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life, I'm a guy who thought love was just something idiots felt, but this man has a hold on my heart that I could not break even if I wanted to. And there have been times when I wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling, and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving him any more than I could stop breathing. I'm hopelessly, irretrievably in love with him. More than he knows." Louis about falling in love with Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



> hey guys , if you like the summary ask me to complete and I'll

"love everything about him, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly, I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life, I'm a guy who thought love was just something idiots felt, but this man has a hold on my heart that I could not break even if I wanted to. And there have been times when I wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling, and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving him any more than I could stop breathing. I'm hopelessly, irretrievably in love with him. More than he knows." Louis about falling in love with Zayn


End file.
